


Cuivië

by Illuvarion (LetTheShipsBurn)



Series: Quenta Illuvarion [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Calaquendi, Character Study, Cuiviénen, Elves, Gen, Original Character(s), Quenya, The Eldar, The Noldor, Valinor, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheShipsBurn/pseuds/Illuvarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one of the Firstborn awakens to the light of the stars, and comes to dwell under the light of the Two Trees, before the Darkening of Valinor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuivië

My first memory of this world is of the stars, still new, in a black sky. I knew not what stars were, yet, but they were beautiful; and their clear reflection in the inky water nearby beautiful as well. We did not yet have words, though those came soon enough, and we called ourselves the Quendi, those who speak.

When we were called to the Journey, my people and I were, I later learnt, the second company of the First-born. We were called then the Noldor, for we were possessed of knowledge — or, since we were yet new, the thirst for it. This is how we came to dwell in the Undying Lands, after a long journey through the twilit world before the sun and moon, and then across the darkened sea.

I do not remember when first I was given a name, or by whom it was given. Silwë, I was called — in our language, Quenya, it means “Star-light.” Even in those days it suited me well, for it calls to mind a distant, cool light. Ever have I been these things — distant and cool — even in the days when the world was young and I was full of optimism. In those days, though, I was quiet and gentle; now, my nature is more cold and detached, for I am no longer he.

These were the days before the Darkening of Valinor, before the theft of the Silmarils. These days were the peaceful and quiet ones, before we knew to create weapons and before we were to swear oaths of vengeance.

I remember myself, in those days; younger, but never young — I do not recall having been youthful. I enjoyed the quiet of still pools under trees and the order of my workshop, where I spent the long days working at the crafting of jewelry and the working of metal.

I remember the wonder and the peace.

I remember the Two Trees.

I remember Valinor.


End file.
